


Dead Inside

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Внутри он умирает.





	Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Та же фразочная заявка с ФБ.  
> Фраза: внутри меня что-то умирает.

      «Внутри меня что-то умирает», — с пугающей четкостью осознает Тсунаеши в первую же ночь после принятия сомнительного наследия (непосильного бремени).  
  
      На несколько мгновений его охватывает страх, нет, ужас, какого он не испытывал никогда прежде — настолько сильный, что спящий на нижней койке Хаято просыпается, разбуженный тревожным — чужим — чувством. Но Савада успешно делает вид, что крепко спит, а Гокудера сетует на усталость и возвращается в постель (не желает видеть реальности).  
  
      Ночь Тсунаеши проводит почти без сна, пытается убедить себя, что это только кажется — сказывается измотанное испытанием состояние. И поспать он себя заставляет, как может (нужно отдохнуть).  
  
      А на следующий день тренируется вдвое усерднее. Савада старается сделать все, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущения вгрызающейся в плоть внутри пустоты. Тренировки с Хибари помогают в этом лучше, чем что-либо. И все бы хорошо, но стоит хранителю Облака обронить сухое «Перерыв», как ощущения возвращаются в двойном размере — чтоб неповадно было отвлекаться (что-то внутри пожирает (выжигает?) его).  
  
      Дыра внутри растет. Не с каждым днем. С каждой тренировкой. Это Тсунаеши осознает очень быстро. По непонятной причине молчит. Ну да, точно, он должен стать сильнее. Вернуть всех в прошлое (защитить Киоко-тян и остальных).  
  
      Он старательно держится. Только иногда, очень-очень редко, когда остается один в тренировочной комнате — почти полигоне — он позволяет себе легкое проявление слабости. Кричит надсадно, рыдает, мечется и старается удержать Пламя — обманчиво-теплое, поддерживающее (пожирающее).  
  
      Красные от слез глаза замечают только Хару и Киоко. Девушки молчат и продолжают улыбаться, но Тсунаеши видит в их глазах затаенную печаль (он благодарен).  
  
      Впервые встретившись с Бьякураном, Савада с ужасом обнаруживает, что они похожи. Он еще не понимает, чем, но искренне надеется, что в надменной улыбке и глазах, взирающих свысока, он видит не свое будущее (он напуган).  
  
      Встретившись с Юни, Тсунаеши понимает, в чем дело. Все они — проклятые дети, и аркобалено здесь не причем. У Юни — глаза, как у него. И все трое смотрят одинаково (обреченно).  
  
      Путанные объяснения, тринисетте… а в голове восхитительно пусто — все встало на свои места. А душу держит цепкими лапками страх, что остальные заметят. Савада совсем не хочет, чтобы все знали (не хочет жалости).  
  
      Юни умирает не одна. Она умирает со счастливой улыбкой на лице и Гаммой — рядом. Умирает ради других (это их судьба?).  
  
       Бьякуран напоследок смотрит облегченно и торопливо что-то говорит. Тсунаеши не понимает итальянского, но почему-то запоминает движение губ. А затем Бьякуран улыбается мягко, почти торжествующе, и исчезает в Пламени (они свободны).  
  
      Возвращение домой, несколько дней спокойствия, и что-то внутри умирает чуть медленнее… ошибка. Предательство друга. Разрушенное кольцо и — ощущение целостности, будто ничего и не выедало его изнутри (свобода?..).  
  
      Талбот усмехается понимающе на испуганный взгляд Тсунаеши. И делает свою работу. А в ожидании слоняющийся от скуки Савада находит итальянско-японский разговорник. Стоя перед зеркалом, повторяет слова Бьякурана: «Этот мир неправильный». Хочется кричать, рвать и метать — Джессо оказывается абсолютно прав _(в этом мире тринисетте…)_.  
  
      На звон разбитого зеркала прибегает Хаято, что-то обеспокоенно спрашивает. Тсунаеши врет ему в глаза, что просто споткнулся, прячет за спину окровавленную руку, и впервые радуется привычному всем образу «Никчемного Тсуны», который может запросто споткнуться на ровном месте  _(…пожирает их всех)_.  
  
      И снова приходится выкладываться на полную, прыгать выше головы и давить всепоглощающий ужас — внутри он умирает так быстро. И все равно старается. Ради Рехея. Ради Энмы. Ради Кое, Шитт П, Адельхейд, Райджи и даже ради Каору (Ямамото!).  
  
      А дыра внутри все растет (он медленно умирает).  
  
      При новой встрече с Бьякураном и Юни — их почти не узнать. Первый помолодел на десять лет, а вторая… Оба они смотрят уже не так обреченно: у Юни — десять отвоеванных лет, чтобы оставить нового наследника, и влюбленный Гамма под боком, у Бьякурана — запечатанное кольцо и сведенное к минимуму влияние тринисетте (не этого ли они добивались?).  
  
      Юни по секрету рассказывает, что борется за победу Тсунаеши, потому что как только его души коснется вторая регалия тринисетте (то, кто станет новым Небом аркобалено, кажется, решено уже очень давно, а все это — лишь фарс для потехи), пустота начнет жрать его втрое активнее — а куда уж дальше. Но Юни искренне верит, что Савада найдет выход. В конце концов, на каждое их проклятье есть нечто, уравновешивающее положение дел (да ничерта эта интуиция не уравновешивает!).  
  
      Реборн замечает, кажется, слишком поздно. В его глазах — сочувствие (не жалость, нет, киллерам она незнакома, особенно если это лучшие киллеры), а с губ срываются предостережения. Не потому, что не верит в победу ученика — знает его возможности лучше, чем кто-либо еще, — но потому, что знает, как сильно придется тому постараться. Как много Пламени уйдет на спасение тех, кто и так уже задержался на этом свете (не Юни…).  
  
      А Тсунаеши впервые сам лезет в бой и спорит с репетитором. Даже если он умрет… разве это важно? Он и так обречен. Так не лучше ли урвать у судьбы как можно больше чужих жизней, да подороже отдать свою? Это даже иронично — кричать на готового к смерти Реборна, в то время как сам… (сдался).  
  
      Пламени на битву и последующее исполнение задуманного уходит больше, чем когда-либо. Еще больше уходит сил. А внутри… он продолжает умирать ( _выгорать_ ), но уже даже не боится. И смотрит смиренно-обреченно (это замечают Мукуро, Хибари и Занзас — Тсунаеши искренне рад, что это они, потому что жалеть они точно не станут), и чувствует себя хуже всей тройки представителей тринисетте: Юни свободна, Бьякуран свободен почти… А на Саваду упала вся тяжесть пожирающего воздействия чертовой системы (он смирился).  
  
      Перебравшись в Италию, Тсунаеши перестает носить кольцо и зовет Киоко замуж. Та — уже не девочка-звездочка. Она смотрит на Саваду печальными-печальными глазами, говорит, что он похож на живой труп, и предложение принимает. Это не жалость, это — поддержка. В конце концов, с ней Тсунаеши чувствует себя счастливым, а Хару совсем не обижается — уже поняла, что не способна вынести бремени «жены босса мафии» (все счастливы?).  
  
      Кольцо доставать почти не приходится — к тем, кто смог совладать с Виндиче, соваться не решаются. Саваде… Вонголе Дечимо не нравится, что его боятся, но это позволяет меньше беспокоиться о безопасности друзей и не использовать кольцо. «Убивая себя, вырвал себе право прожить немного дольше», иногда смеется Тсунаеши в компании Юни и Бьякурана — те понимают больше всех (он не смог освободиться).  
  
      Тринисетте жестоко к своим представителям. Только если у аркобалено нет выбора совсем, то Марэ и Вонголе право выбора предоставляется. Наверное, это даже хуже — добровольно себя убивать, потому что не повезло (Неудачник-Тсуна).  
  
      Судьба — ироничная сука. Савада Тсунаеши, Вонгола Дечимо умирает, не дожив пару месяцев до двадцати шести. Он оставляет свободных от тринисетте Юни и Бьякурана (им никогда не избавиться от чувства вины), своих друзей и Киоко с пятилетним сыном. Гаже всего от осознания, что наследник обречен точно так же, как его отец (он тоже истлеет изнутри).  
  
       _В конце концов, Небеса тринисетте долго не живут._


End file.
